


Da qualche parte starò fermo ad aspettare te

by isabellaheathcliff



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Elliot stalkera il profilo ig di lucas ma ha il profilo privato e lucas è ignaro, M/M, bambini preziosi, e al video in cui ci presentano elliott, ispirate al trailer, pre slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff
Summary: ''Quindi Elliot si arrende a quella situazione di redenzione per il suo peccato e lo guarda, da lontano.Come lucifero che con gli occhi al cielo guarda gli angeli.''Due flash: una dal pov di Elliot e una da quello di Lucas. Il buio prima del loro incontro.





	Da qualche parte starò fermo ad aspettare te

Se non mi trovi subito non scoraggiarti,  
Se non mi trovi in un posto cerca in un altro,  
**_Da qualche parte starò fermo ad aspettare te._**  
(Walt Whitman)

 

14 gennaio.

Elliot quasi smette di respirare quando il ragazzo minuto e sorridente gli passa nuovamente davanti con i suoi amici, evidentemente in un’accesa discussione amichevole. Questo è visibile dal fatto che nonostante le voci alte nei loro volti vi è un sorriso, specialmente nel ragazzo che ha attirato la sua attenzione. È difficile non notarlo con tutti quei capelli e quegli occhi blu tanto grandi quanto tristi, in fondo, se ci si prende il giusto tempo per osservarli.

E in questo somigliano ai suoi, non tanto per il colore ma per la tristezza e forse è proprio questa che inconsciamente in quel primo giorno di scuola attira la sua attenzione e lo incuriosisce. Le loro anime sono straziate dalla stessa tristezza e tra loro ci deve essere la solidarietà delle vittime. O forse sta solo cercando un motivo, proiettando in lui il suo dolore per non affrontarlo. In queste ultime settimane Elliot non ha più alcuna certezza e i farmaci non aiutano - specialmente questi nuovi che lo fanno sentire irrequieto e sotto anestesia allo stesso tempo, come se fosse immerso sottacqua senza riuscire a emergere e finalmente respirare di nuovo.  
Quasi gli sembra di essere un fantasma e di infestare quel luogo sconosciuto, come se quello fosse il suo inferno personale. Come se quell’azione volta a finire la sua vita qualche settimana prima fosse in qualche modo riuscita a concluderla davvero.  
E la sua punizione per aver sprecato la sua vita era guardare questo ragazzo da lontano e passare totalmente inosservato quando invece il resto della scuola non sembrava avere nulla di meglio da fare che guardarlo, chi con curiosità e chi con sospetto.  
O nel caso di Iman, silenzioso riconoscimento e non poteva esserle più grato. Di parlarne non ne aveva voglia, per quello aveva lo psichiatra. Aveva sé stesso che fino alle quattro ogni notte lo tormentava, incapace di dormire.  
Quindi Elliot si arrende a quella situazione di redenzione per il suo peccato e lo guarda, da lontano.  
Come lucifero che con gli occhi al cielo guarda gli angeli.

 

 

17 gennaio.

Lucas si rassegna, nel buio cerca il cellulare sul comodino accanto al letto e sospira frustrato vedendo che sono solo le quattro di notte. Gioca a Candy crush superando due nuovi livelli prima di annoiarsi e chiudere gli occhi per qualche istante chiedendosi se tornare a provare a dormire o essere produttivi e studiare portandosi avanti con i compiti - sapendo che il giorno dopo questa notte insonne si farà sentire con il solito mal di testa rendendo il tutto più difficile. L'idea di uscire da sotto le coperte calde però lo fa titubare, odia il freddo.

La risposta alla fine arriva come un fulmine a ciel sereno ed è una nuova opzione: gli viene in mente che a cena Mika aveva parlato di una foto nel profilo ig di Manon che ora è curioso di vedere. Sperando non sia una semplice foto di coppia. Non che abbia qualcosa contro le coppie o contro la ragazza - anzi le deve tanto - ma al momento la sua solitudine è tanta e non ha bisogno di promemoria per il fatto di essere sbagliato, di dover fingere di essere come tutti i suoi amici. Meglio stare soli che accettare il tutto, venire a compromessi.

Lucas si ricorda di aver cancellato l'applicazione per far spazio nel vecchio telefono quindi la scarica nuovamente e una volta effettuato l'accesso è il numero di notifiche a sorprenderlo, specialmente le ventotto notifiche da un account a lui sconosciuto - tale enter-polaris - con zero profili seguiti o che lo seguono, con il profilo privato e nessuna foto profilo.

Lucas nota che le notifiche sono tutte a foto in cui si vedeva il suo volto ed improvvisamente si sente esposto, a non si sa bene cosa.

Questa persona - l'altro ieri - aveva visto tutto della sua poco interessante vita e lui in cambio non ha nulla. Che funziona alla perfezione come metafora della sua esistenza, della sua situazione affettiva con sua madre e Yann. Sembra essere condannato a donare il suo amore. Senza scelta, perché l'amore funziona così - e non sapere mai come ci si sente a essere amati.

Lucas reprime ogni pensiero triste cancellando di nuovo instagram e tornando a giocare a Candy crush, dimenticandosi della foto di Manon ma non di quel senso di vuoto che lo insegue e tormenta da sempre.

 

 

 


End file.
